


"Fuck Me"

by Always13lwwy



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sex, Smut, cap and cap, double the captains, gets a little steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-05 19:14:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20278399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always13lwwy/pseuds/Always13lwwy
Summary: Carol wants him and she won't take no for an answer, lucky for her he's easy to convince.





	"Fuck Me"

She couldn’t wait any longer. If she did she was going to explode. Or at least it felt that way. She needed it. And sure she had options but there was only one that she wanted. The one she knew she couldn’t have. And there he was sitting there in that chair looking so innocent and gorgeous. Carol knew she wouldn’t be able to turn away especially not now. She whimpered to herself and walked around the furniture and slammed her fists down on the arms of the chair.   
“Steveeeeee,” She begged. Steve looked up at her from his book, tilting his head at her waiting to hear whatever it was she needed to say. He wasn’t, however, expecting her to sit on his lap.   
“Carol, what’re-”  
“Fuck me.” She blurted. She couldn’t take it back now that she said it. Steve stared at her utterly shocked for a moment. His bright, ocean blue eyes met hers and he searched them for an answer.   
“What?”   
“You heard me. Please- I need it-” She groaned dropping her hands to the small section of exposed skin on his neck. Steve was trying to get out of it. Of course he was. She knew he would. He’s Steve Rogers. There’s no way in hell he’d give in and fuck her. But she was determined. Hell, at this point she’d settle for anything he’d give her but she needed something and she needed it from him.   
“Carol, I- I can’t-” Steve cut himself off when Carol groaned and tightened her grip, fitting her hands together behind his head and rolling her hips against his. Steve hated the way his body automatically reacted to her. Even his hands seemed to betray him as they settled on her hips stilling them, though keeping them pressed against him. His eyes met hers again and she whined.   
“Steve- please-” Carol’s voice sounded small and vulnerable to her own ears which she hated but it seemed to affect Steve so she let it be. He continued to search her face, searching for a way out of this. But instead he found himself taking in every inch of his companion’s gorgeous face. The way her lips pouted from the way he’d trapped her, the way they looked so soft, so utterly tasty. His eyes traveled further up and met her dark chocolate orbs once more, begging him without words. He loved the smiles lines, or rather frown lines with her current mood, that creased her brow. Steve took a deep breath and moved his right hand up to slightly rub the pad of his thumb of her lips, wanting more than anything to feel the sweet softness.   
By the time his eyes started flickering back to her eyes he felt her leaning closer, her wrist flicking his out of the way and touching their lips together igniting a fire deep within him. It was light and quick. But she did it. Carol pulled away a second later waiting to see what he’d do or say to that, nerves suddenly wracking through her body. Instead of hearing any words from Steve though she felt a hand in her hair pulling her closer.   
Carol smirked to herself and kissed him back with everything she had. She needed it and from the eager way he kissed her, she felt like he did too. Her suspicions were confirmed when the hand on her hip tightened and moved her against him again. She honestly hadn’t been expecting him to give in so easily but he did. Steve couldn’t think straight. From the second he’d let himself touch her lips with his finger he knew he was screwed. But having her lips on his really pushed him overboard. They were so soft and gentle on his own and when she pulled away he needed more. And more was what he got. Every second he let the kiss go on he knew it was one second further down a path he could never retreat, but fuck if Steve thought he was going to go back on the best decision of his life, he’d had another thing coming for him.   
Carol felt every ounce of her soul melting into their kiss. She needed more but god could she be satisfied with just having his lips. They fit so utterly perfect against her own. Their soft plump, pink tint, everything about them made her swoon. By the time she finally pulled away to gasp for air and met his eyes she could tell she’d hooked him. He wasn’t getting away from her that easily. Especially not after that.   
“Steve- God- please-” She found herself begging him still, though she could tell she’d caught the big one this time. Hell, she could feel it fighting to be freed beneath her. Steve groaned softly. The utter desire that grew just from kissing her made him as hard as a boulder, but hearing her voice beg him again, god that made him harder than he’d ever thought was possible.   
“Please what, Carol?” He questioned, though he knew the answer he needed to her voice saying it again, desperate and needy.   
“Fuck meeeeeeee.” She begged, rutting her hips forward on his again. “God, please, Stevieee, put your cock in me-” Her voice cracked, her heart soared and her soul was on fire. Everything she looked at seemed to blur, everything except for him and she let out a sound that threw Steve’s entire being into a slump.   
“Fuck Carol. Take your clothes off, now.” Steve demanded as he yanked his shirt over his head chucking it across the room so hard it made a whoosh sound when it smacked the wall. Carol obliged quickly and she ripped her clothing off tossing them just as hard in the direction Steve had discarded his shirt, creating a pile of useless clothing. Steve did the same struggling to pull his pants off with Carol on his lap. She grinned, noticing his struggling and slid off of him, her knees hitting the ground, her hands shooing his away as she looked up meeting his eyes with her own. Carol gave him a smirk that sent shivers through his body. Her hands replaced his, much smaller, and much more dainty, around his belt. Quickly, she unbuckled it and pulled it through the loops, swooning imagining the things he could do to her with a belt. She shook those thoughts away, for now at least. Though she wouldn’t admit it to him, she was hoping that this could happen again, and again.   
Dropping the belt next to her, Carol turned back to Steve and slowly placed her hand over the large bulge in his pants. She swooned. Hard. If she hadn’t already been on the ground she would have fallen to it. She palmed him slowly through his jeans and met his eyes just imagining how perfect it would be to have what she felt under her fingertips inside of her.   
“Mmm, you’re so fucking hard, Steve,” Carol paused to smirk at him, “I wonder what made you this hard? Mm, or who? Oh, who was it, Stevie? Stark? Romanoff?” Carol grinned to herself and slowly kissed the soft skin just above his pant line.  
“Barnes?” She smirked evilly when she said that. Steve jerked beneath her touch and she couldn’t wait any longer. She popped the button on his pants and pulled them off, along with his boxers and climbed back to her feet tossing the clothing in the pile. Still smirking, she stepped forward climbing back onto the chair. Hovering over him, she bent close and rested her forehead against his. “It wasn’t him, was it?” A pause and then she continued, “No. Wanna know who it was, Stevie?” Carol moved so her lips pressed against Steve’s temple in a soft kiss before she put them close to his ear and whispered.   
“It was me.”   
And then something in him snapped. Steve grabbed her and slammed his lips back on hers. Carol grinned into the kiss and pushed herself down on Steve’s waiting cock, whimpering with every inch she took in but she loved it all the same. Steve couldn’t help but grip her hips tightly as she pushed herself on him, groaning softly into the kiss as well, having never felt such an amazing feeling in well...ever. By the time Carol had managed to push him all the way in, they both had to take a breath so she pulled away from him lips and pressed her head against his again, breathing hard.   
“Holy fuck, you’re big-” She whimpered. Steve just gave her half a chuckle and took a deep breath.   
“God, you weren’t kidding when you said you needed it, were you?” He teased. Carol shot him a glare.   
“No, fuck, why would I lie about that? Do you feel how fucking wet I am for you?” She blurted. Steve just grinned at her and took her lead from before, kissing her temple, then whispering in her ear.   
“And why me, Captain?”   
Carol shivered, and rocked her hips slightly on him, before he stilled her.   
“Why me, Carol?” He asked again, this time louder. Carol whimpered. She tried to come up with an answer but she struggled to find one. Why had she chosen him out of any of them? What made him so special?   
“Mmm, you were the one I couldn’t have- mm shouldn’t have- but that made me want you even more- fuck I don’t know-” She whimpered. The more she thought about it the more she realized she really would have taken anyone of them, yet what was it about Steve that she needed? “Steveeeeee, please-” she begged.   
Steve loved the sound of her begging. And the more he fell under the trance she was putting him in the less he thought about how bad it was, or the fact that not only that but they were sitting in plain sight, on one of the busiest floors of the compound. Thankfully though, everyone else had been out on a mission or doing other things to occupy themselves. Every second he waited, holding her against him was a moment he savored. He loved watching her eyes beg him, her body physically begging him to touch her, move her, do anything to her. And as much as he wanted to keep her there, he let her hips go, giving her the permission to move them.   
Carol smirked to herself and she moved herself quickly, needing to feel anything and everything she could. From the second she moved she moaned softly, knowing it had affected Steve too because his hands once more wrapped around her waist and helped her to move her, leaning his head back against the chair.   
“Oh fuck-” Steve grumbled to himself as Carol sat fully on him again.   
“Still upset you gave in?” Carol teased, moving herself at a faster consistency now. Steve met her eyes and gave her a disapproving look, yet his hands still tightened on her waist and he moved her faster and moved himself as well.   
“I never said I was upset, only thought it was wrong. Doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop now-” He whispered. Carol grinned and leaned her forehead on his again.   
“Mmm-oh-good, please- mm- please don’t-” She mumbled, trying to keep herself from becoming a total mess. Though, she was failing pretty hard. Everytime they were fully connected she felt herself melt against him a little more. “Fuck Steve-yess-” She moaned every single time she didn’t have him inside her and every single time she did. There was nothing about this she didn’t love.   
There was something so utterly amazing about this to her that she wished she could be stuck in the moment forever.   
Steve couldn’t help but feel the same way. As much as he knew he should have fought harder to tell her no, he knew she still would have found a way around it, that’s just how Carol was. But now having made it this far Steve didn’t think he could turn back now. In fact, he felt something he hadn’t in a long time. The urge to do this all day. He loved every sound she made every time he left her body and vice versa as soon as he’d reenter. He felt like he could listen to her forever.   
“You better hope no one comes in and sees us like this.”  
“You’d be to occupied to care.” Carol smirked. Steve met her eyes.   
“Oh yeah and what makes you think that?” He asked, though her answer came from her lips there was no sound. She just kissed him again fully distracting him. He didn’t mind. Honestly he enjoyed it and he pulled her closer to him as he fucked into her. There was no telling how long it went on. The only thing the two of them felt or heard was each other. There was nothing. Not one single thing that could ruin this for them.   
The faster Steve moved, the closer he could feel himself getting, though he could tell Carol still needed a bit of a push. He racked his brain trying to figure out what he could do to push her closer. His hands roamed around her back softly, as she bounced on him but it wasn’t until they broke their kiss for a quick breath for air that he got his idea.   
He slid his hands around to Carol’s front and he cupped her perfect breasts in them giving them a small squeeze. The sound that fell from Carol’s lips almost made him give in on the spot.   
“Ohhh Steve-” She whimpered. Steve couldn’t help but grin at that and he looked up to meet her eyes.   
“You liked that didn’t you, Carebear?” He asked, squeezing them again. Carol swooned. She felt like she couldn’t breathe. Like every inch of her body was on fire. Every touch from him sent chills dancing across her skin. It burned and yet it felt so relieving.   
“Mm yes. Very much so-” She managed before his lips met hers once more. It didn’t take much longer for her to get closer to her orgasm after that. And once she was close enough she didn’t even bother to warn Steve.   
She came with a loud satisfied moan, pulling from the kiss and letting her head fall back, long, blonde hair cascading down her back and tickling Steve’s thighs. Her fingers dug into his shoulders and he groaned softly trying so hard to hold himself back, but feeling her around him was too much for the old veteran. He came seconds after she did and for the first time in almost a century he found it hurt to breathe, though this time it was a good pain.


End file.
